Dance In The Dark
by FictionPanther
Summary: War hero's have issues too. Despite fame,money,and careers. There is angst,insecurity,deadly crutches,and infidelity or the crazy idea of monogamy. Travel the roller coaster of this group as they begin a war with themselves now. Mainly Draco/OFC Harry/OFC


It had been a year already. A year ago this week, they had walked out of the doors of Hogwarts for the last time. The most unlikely menagerie of people, joined together by a common task. Four elite Gryffindors and four elite Slytherins, the most powerful in their houses, defeated the most powerful dark wizard in history. And now seven of them would return to Hogwarts for the graduation of the youngest member.

"Ronald, if you don't hold still, I can't do this," Hermione groaned, stomping her foot in frustration.

"I would if you would stop strangling me, 'Mione," Ron replied, taking her hand off the necktie she was tightening and moved aside to look in the mirror to straighten it. "So, how do I look?"

Hermione smiled, looking over her boyfriend of almost a year. As she ran her eyes over him, she could hardly believe that this was the same awkward redhead she had met on the train to Hogwarts nearly eight years before. He was now tall and slender, having filled out nicely from the years of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts and his hair had now darkened slightly to an almost auburn shade. "You look wonderful, Ron. Just relax, it's going to be fine."

"I know," he replied with a smile, bringing his hand up to his shoulder where she had just placed hers. He took a hold of her hand and brought her to stand in front of him. "Wow, Hermione, you look incredible!"

And she did. Hermione had blossomed in the last few ears, her teeth no longer as prominent, and her once frizzy hair now sleek and shiny. Having lost all of her baby fat, she was now very slender and petite. And now, here she was standing in front of him in a simple, but elegant black pant suit, a lavender blouse, and a pair of black strap heels. Her brown hair was twisted up off her shoulders with chopsticks to hold it in place, and the slightest hint of makeup on her eyes and lips. He was so glad he finally got the nerve to ask her out before someone else noticed how beautiful she had become, and swept her away. His family adored her, and he felt she could have been a Weasley all along with that temper of hers. She was just what he needed to keep himself in line.

Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment, as Ron leaned over and brushed a kiss on her cheek. They both jumped as they heard a shrill voice echo up the stairs.

"Come on, you two! Save the snogging for later and let's go before we're late!"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and they exchanged knowing looks. "Dawn," they said simultaneously, smiling as she took his arm and they walked out of the room.

Dawn was quite the character, and they could never for the life of them figure out how she was ever sorted into Slytherin. It was one of the first things that attracted their attention to her, particularly Harry's. As the years passed in Hogwarts, he noticed very similar traits in him and Dawn. Besides being an incredibly gifted and powerful witch, as quick with her wit as Hermione with a spell from a book, she also possessed the same determination and desire to prove herself as Harry did. She also seemed to have the same talent for mischief, conspiring on more than one occasion with Harry. But overall, she didn't appear to be the stereotypical Slytherin. She had a tendency to be very shy and introverted. And she seemed to be just the serenity and peace that Harry needed when they dated for two years. But she was not without a temper, as Harry and the rest of them discovered the hard way when their relationship came to an abrupt end, due to Harry's infidelity.

"Don't make me come up there! I don't need to be traumatized!" Dawn exclaimed, resting her foot on the bottom stair.

"We're coming. Don't get your knickers in a knot," Ron called down, closing the door to his apartment behind him and Hermione.

"That goes for you too, Potter! Let's go!" Another voice came echoing from behind them, in the common room. They looked back to see Angel standing there in the doorway, leaning against the frame and her arms crossed over her chest. She was tall, standing at nearly 6' without the three inch heels of her black boots, perfectly accenting the low riding black pants and form fitting black button down shirt, with a few buttons left undone at the top. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back in a clip, with the remainder flowing down her neck. Yet another Slytherin graduate, but more fitting to the title. She had a more aristocratic air to her, and a star pupil of Professor Snape, being particularly gifted in potions at school. The only thing that set her apart from the remainder of her house was her hatred for Draco Malfoy. That in itself was considered as unfathomable as Dawn's love for Harry Potter, and they because fast friends due to their shared uniqueness in their house. "Potter! Zambini! Let's get a move on here! Dawn, you're not honestly wearing that, are you?"

Dawn looked down at her outfit, confused by Angel's sudden comment. She wore a white satin, spaghetti strap shirt, that hung low in the front, and exposed her back. And a navy blue, thigh length skirt, with a pair of matching strap heels. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Angel's eyes went wide. "Are you seriously asking me this question?" she asked, her eyes running up and down Dawn. "If I didn't know you better, and I certainly hope I do, I would think you were trying to attract a certain someone's attention. I mean come on, Dawn. You honestly think Harry's eyes are going to leave those?" she pointed to Dawn's legs. "Or that?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, as Angel now pointed at her cleavage. "I'm not going like this," she replied, noticing Angel sigh in relief. "I'm wearing this blazer over it. And where Harry's eyes end up are no longer my concern."

Angel tightened her jaw, as Dawn passed by her to the closet. "Harry, Blaise, come on! You're worse than women!"

"Sorry Angel, coming," Harry announced, as he sprinted down the stairs, stopping abruptly as he spotted Dawn. Her eyes locked with his briefly, before looking down to scan over his outfit. He wore a black suit, with a brilliant blue shirt, the top button undone. "Umm, Dawn? It's supposed to be slightly chilly out this afternoon. Are you going to be warm enough?"

Dawn slipped the blazer over her shoulders and grabbed her purse off the table. "Yes, I'll be fine," she replied abruptly, turning quickly toward the door.

Angel shook her head, then glanced up the stairs again. "Blaise Zambini, if you don't have your ass down these stairs in the next ten seconds, we are leaving without you!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Draco asked smoothly from the top of the stairs.

Angel glanced up to look at him, his black suit accenting his steel blue eyes, and his ring glimmering in the light as his hand rested on the railing. "Sorry, Malfoy. No pets allowed," she replied snidely, breaking her gaze away from him.

Draco chuckled, his eyes running over her. She was probably one of the most stunning women he had ever laid eyes on. With her piercing green, catlike eyes, her tall goddess-like stature, and her biting personality. But mainly toward him. She seemed to save her stinging comments exclusively for him. They had never gotten along, even in school. She was the female counterpart of himself, and their similarities seemed to set them all the more apart. But he could give as good as he got from her. "Well then, down kitty."

"Oh well, that was original. Did you think of that all by yourself?" Angel replied sarcastically, with a mock clap of her hands. "Haven't you learned that you shouldn't even try to match wits with me yet, Malfoy?"

Draco finished his descent down the stairs of the obtrusive manor. They all shared. It was massive and each had their own flat, wing, or whatever you wanted to call it. Two kitchens, the ballroom, the dining room. The huge foyer and formal parlor/library were next to the spacious common area in front of the fire and bay windows with the breathtaking view of the ocean and surrounding mountains.

Yes this menagerie lived together since none were well married or anything yet anyway, it had been built and given as a gift to the Magical Special Forces task, as they had come to be known as. Between all of their experience and excellence in any number of subjects between the eight of them. They had been pivotal to the war and still to the ministry even now. They were above Auror status.

Draco smirked and walked by her in that divine smell that he had that was class, aristocracy and Dolce & Gabana. "Well is that an offer to match other things with you?" He asked turning towards her. He glanced down at the stilettos bringing her his direct eye level. "You have a thing for clothes and accessories that drive a man's mind crazy." She was obsessed with heels. She was always wearing except when on a mission. He knew she hated it too and missed them because he had seen her; or caught her really walking on her toes not realizing it. That is until she finally found a charm to her heels felt like she was wearing sneakers and just as comfortable. She had more heels than Ollivander had wands.

"Well as long as you go crazy and out of my hair, don't care," she snarled and turned grabbing her purse.

"Keep wearing items that scream 'Fuck Me' and I won't be the only one or the first. I have more control," he whispered, he was so close to her.

She glared at him and opened her mouth to reply but Draco turned and walked away from her and she growled, going to follow. When Blaise appeared finally. " Look what I got Ginny?" Blaise was holding up a shirt that said, "Save A Broom, Ride A Quidditch Player."

"Oh for Merlin's damn sake," Angel sighed and shook her head, turning and passing Draco as he chuckled at the shirt and she was muttering. " Bloody fuckin men, ugh! Ron's gonna love that." She made her way out the door as well to get in the enchanted Limo that extended for them all to fit including the Weasley's. Yes our little Ginny Graduated today.


End file.
